Hiei's True heart
by i-love-hiei
Summary: Hiei finds himself in a desicion between a girl he just met and his long lost friend. this is my first fic so dont flame
1. a letter

Hiei is walking down a street, when someone from behind suddenly grabbed his arm."who do you think you are you dumb jer-" He turns around and the person who grabbed him is no other than, KURAMA?! ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*  
  
*What do you want?" Hiei looks at Kurama with stressed eyes. " Listen, Hiei. This girl gave me a letter on the street look at it"  
  
* earlier on the streets of tokyo* " I wonder where Hiei is." A girl walks up to Kurama and gives him a letter and a telepathic message to give to hiei* "huh , wait up!" Kurama goes on home to hiei.  
  
back to hiei and kurama  
  
Hiei reads the letter, then runs inside to get dressed*he's only dressed in black pants* " whats wrong with you hiei?" kurama goes after him. " a girl says she is very strong , and wants to meet me at this place behind an old building, so I'm leaving" pulls his cloak over. Kurama just shrugs an goes over to talk to Yusuke. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho. Please review. This is my first fic so please do not flame. 


	2. Hiei finds a new friend

Hiei walks up to an old building and goes behind it. " where have you been? Your 10 minuets late. As usual." Came a voice from the shadows. " show your self !" hiei takes out his sword and gets ready to fight. " its alright, back off dragon boy.* jumps from the shadows* I am Liana, fire demon. I have seen you fight, and I want you to train me." Hiei so overwhelmed, just nods, then says. " you have a lot to learn then. I can sense your energy, and you are not very strong. Fine I'll train you." Hiei and Liana walk off,, neither knowing what Chemistry has in store for them. *meanwhile, at kurama's house " I thought hiei would be here by now." Said a girl with shoulder length red hair with blonde highlights, and a tight white dress. " I am sure he will be here soon, don't worry, Kikono. SO, how long have you know hiei?" Kurama goes into the kitchen to get some more tea. " a long time, we used to fight each other just to get stronger when we were little. He sure has grown stronger since then. I am very surprised." Kurama comes back and hands her some tea. " glad to hear that. We have not known each other that long, but I feel like we are best buds. I know he's not that I-am-your-best- bud kinda guy, bt that's how I feel." Kikono yawns and apologizes. " sorry I'm not saying that's boring, its just I have traveled here a long way to see hiei and I am very tired." Kurama looks apologetic. " you can take a nap here. Its no problem." Kurama gets up and so does but Kikono, but the instant they stand up, she falls into kurama's arms, and he carries her to hiei's bed. "I'll tell him when he gets here."  
  
I do not own yuyu hakusho!( I wish I did) 


	3. An old friend

"why do you want me to train you?" Hiei looked at Liana confused. " you have fought every battle with such strength, and I want to get stronger, so I gave your red- hair friend a letter to give to you. You came. You must be a very courageous man to come her without knowing who I am. Or a very foolish one." They continued walking down the street to go to his house. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Meanwhile at his and kurama's house  
  
Hiei walks in with Liana. " You have a visitor in your room, Hiei. Why don't you go see them, and I'll get your new friend settled down." Hiei glanced at Liana with the don't-listen-to-him kind of looked. He ran to his room to see who was this person. "Hiei, its been quite a while." Said a voice. "yes, it has been, Kikono. What are you doing here anyway?" all he could do was stare as she walked toward him. " I am here to see you."  
  
In the living room 'so you're here for training? Interesting. I can help you train." Kurama looked at Liana sweetly. " no thanks flower boy! Back your butt on off or else, besides I only want to be trained by Hiei!" Her voice was shaking the whole room. HE backed away just as Hiei and Kikono walked in . "what? What are you doing here, liana?" The new guest shocked Kikono. Liana only dissapered. " hey! Where'd she go, Kurama?" Hiei was now running around like crazy looking for her. "what came over you?" Kurama asked Kikono as Hiei kept running around and yelling, " Liana! Liana! Come back! I can help you! Please !" He ran outside still yelling. " it's just, she killed my mom. I hate her." Kikono soon fell to the floor crying. Kurama knelt down and put an arm around her. " Its ok, she's only here to get trained by Hiei. It wont take long." " she killed my mom. I'm leaving I don't want to be here!" she ran off into the night. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho! I wish I did. I would rule the world!(laughs) Hiei 


End file.
